Ryuko Nakamura: Saint of Saints
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: The leader of the Third Street Saints had been receiving help whenever things would go seriously wrong, like with Lin, Carlos, and Aisha, and this mysterious woman would always help them out while keeping her face covered, only showing two piercing purple eyes. Now she shows her face to all who would oppose her, how will Ryuko manage against the gangs of Steelport?


Hey guys, Ryuko here, and I felt it was time for something new once again!

This time, it's gonna be Saints Row 3, one of my favorite games of all time

Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row or anything related to the game

/

A woman sighs as she looks at the three people in front of her, her eyes shadowed by her spiky black hair so nobody could see them

This woman was Ryuko Nakamura, an 18 year old woman with E cup breasts that her black tank top did absolutely nothing to hide, a nice ass that was accented well by her tight leans, strong thighs made obvious by the pants as well, and wide hips, also packing some serious heat downstairs, but nobody else knew that

She silently observes the three, her gaze mainly on the leader of the Third Street Saints, a woman with bright purple hair, green eyes, and F cup breasts in what she could only describe as the most street worthy suit she had ever seen, well kept enough to look nice while still reminding you she got her business done herself

She hears a door open and watches Philipe Loren walk in, speaking to them about a business deal while basically holding them at gun point

She tunes it out until she sees the Morningstar around her moving, the boss speaking up "Listen you French fuck-"

"Please, I am Belgian"

Johnny gives him a dirty look through his sunglasses "So go make yourself a fucking waffle, we're done here"

Philipe sighs "I had hoped you would come to a better decision, but now I see that you cannot be reasoned with"

She sees someone point a gun at Gat's head and walks up to him with her own drawn, speaking in a casual tone "Hey, don't point things at my Uncle Gat"

She points her Desert Eagle at him and pulls the trigger, spraying bits of brain and blood all over anyone who was standing where the bullet exited his head

Ryuko then smashes Gat's restraints, doing the same for Shaundi and the boss and she gives them a look with her glowing purple eyes "You should all go. Now"

They look at her in shock, with the boss speaking up first "Hey, you're the woman who's been helping me out since I joined the Saints! Why are you here?!"

Ryuko smirks and pulls down her bandana "I was helping you out stupid, duh"

Johnny looks at her with wide eyes "W-wha.. Ryuko?"

She nervously waves at him while casually aiming at another gang member, shooting him in the head "Um.. H-hey, Uncle Gat. It's been a whi-"

She's interrupted by Gat hugging her tightly "God I've missed you! You just up and left when you were sixteen! If I had known you were that weird chick that came out of nowhere to bail us out of shit, I would've taken you home to Ish"

She smiles softly and rubs the back of her head nervously "Yeah, and tell her that I was more than happy to save her ass from that Ronin"

They're interrupted by someone kicking in the door and shooting at them, Ryuko responding by shooting him once in the face "Let's go, we need to leave"

They nod and follow her through the door, Johnny watching in awe as the girl he had raised since she was a baby, the kid who had never raised a fist to anyone in the fourteen years he had taken care of her, shot down the three Morningstar in the next room with three shots to the head without even stopping or hesitating, all with a hole right in the middle of their eyes

"R-ryuko, what happened to you? You never liked violence when you were a kid, even though you wanted to be a Saint"

She smiles softly and guns down another Morningstar "I've been through a lot Uncle Johnny, through hell and back you could say"

She continues walking and shooting with pinpoint accuracy, leaving three confused Saints in her wake

Eventually they reach a pick up rigged with a parachute, with Ryuko opening the cargo door of the plane "Get in the truck guys, we're getting out of here"

The Boss walks up to Ryuko and puts a hand on her shoulder "Not without you"

"No" Ryuko shakes her head "I'll jump out when I've made sure nobody will chase you"

She hesitates, before finally nodding "Don't die, that's an order"

Ryuko chuckles and nods "No problem Wendolin~"

The now named Wendolin quickly covers her mouth "You shut your mouth, I told you my name and I told you to keep your mouth shut about it"

The purple eyed girl chuckles and moves her hand "Yeah yeah, get in the truck and drive out before the Morningstar sho-"

She's cut off by a bullet going through her shoulder, growling and spinning around to shoot the Morningstar in the throat "Go! Go now!"

The Boss nods and jumps in the driver's seat, quickly backing out of the plane and letting the truck go into free-fall

Johnny looks at her like she's crazy "You're insane! You just left her there, the girl I cared for since she was a fucking baby!"

She simply points to the plane, a lone figure jumping out of the plane

Shaundi looks closer and goes slack jawed "She's fucking insane, she doesn't have a parachute!"

Indeed Ryuko didn't have a parachute, planning to land on the truck and get in it before the chute went off automatically

She grunts in pain when a lone Morningstar grabs her from behind, smashing her elbow into his face until he let go

Once he does, she puts one right between his eyes and keeps going, no fear on her face, rather a cheeky smile that's almost a smirk

Wendy watches in awe as Ryuko slowly gains on them, shooting gang members as she flies past them and finally grabbing onto the truck

Her grin finally graduates into a smirk and she opens the door, quickly getting in and hitting the button in the car to deploy the parachute early "Hey guys, miss me?"

Everyone just looks at her silently with looks of awe and what seems to be curiosity from Wendolin, before Johnny bursts into a loud round of laughter and grabs Ryuko's head, rustling her spiky hair "I missed you kid! I'm sure as hell not letting you run away like you did again, that is if Ish doesn't nail you to a wall first"

Ryuko pales at this "Oh fuck... Maybe I should just jump out of the car now"

"Nah, she'll still find your body somehow, you know she will"

She shudders at this, making everyone laugh as the car finally sets down on the ground

After everyone's had a good laugh, Wendolin looks around "Um... Where are we?"

She's surprised when Shaundi speaks up at the same time as Ryuko "Steelport"

She gives Shaundi an odd look "Ok, I was expecting it from my favorite stalker, but not from you"

She huffs and crosses her arms "I know where we are, so what? Am I just here to be the eye candy?"

Ryuko snickers and elbows her "Hey, you've got my attention, you clean up nice~"

Shaundi blushes and everyone has a few more quick laughs, before the boss starts driving "So where should we go?"

Ryuko takes out her phone and holds it up to her "Friendly Fire, you guys should get some guns while the Morningstar aren't hunting you down"

Wendolin nods and starts driving to Friendly Fire as Ryuko engages in small talk with everyone, trying to lighten the mood

If only they knew what the future would have in store for them all


End file.
